english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008)
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack is an American animated television series created by Thurop Van Orman for Cartoon Network that premiered on June 5, 2008 and ended on August 30, 2010. Voices 'Main Cast' *Brian Doyle-Murray - Captain K'nuckles *Roz Ryan - Bubbie *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Glen Bennett - Peppermint Larry *Steve Little - Dr. Barber 'Minor Cast' *Antoinette Spolar-Levine - Kid#2 (ep5), Kid#2 (ep5), Ms. Leading (ep5), Pun Pirate Scribe (ep10) *Billy West - Monster (ep15), Pun Pirate#3 (ep10), Sailor (ep10) *Biz Markie - Captain Pounder (ep42), Fish (ep41), Gang Five Leader (ep42) *Brian Doyle-Murray - Candy Wife (ep24), Granpaps (ep42), K'nuckles Dad (ep20), Kinsman#9 (ep45), L'il K'nuckles, Pirate#2 (ep11) *Charles Shaughnessy - Cannon Pirate (ep23), Crew Member#1 (ep28), Mr. Pants (ep25), Valencourt (ep23), Wortherington (ep22) *Cree Summer - Buff Delinquent (ep4), Diver (ep4) *Dana Snyder - Cotton Blather (ep45), Fisherman (ep43), Gang Two Leader (ep42), Gang Three Leader (ep42), Herman (ep42), Kevin (ep43), Kinsman#1 (ep45), Kinsman#6 (ep45), Kinsman#8 (ep45), Kinsman#11 (ep45), Sailor#1 (ep45) *Daran Norris - Allistair (ep21), Andrew#1 (ep25), Banger (ep43), Big Guy (ep14), Captain (ep27), Cobbler (ep43), Comb King (ep20), Creaky Board-Hince (ep5), Dashing Danny, Docalong Barkeep (ep44), Dock Hag, Dude (ep23), Dude#2 (ep16), Fish Head Monster#2 (ep16), Fisherman (ep32), Fisherman (ep35), Fisherman (ep36), Fisherman#1 (ep6), Fisherman's Son (ep11), Fisherman's Son (ep35), Fishmonger (ep14), Gentleman (ep43), Glue Shop Man (ep9), Head Gentleman (ep5), Kid (ep27), Kid#3 (ep30), Large Dude (ep23), Man in Hidey Hole (ep32), Merman#1 (ep32), Merman#2 (ep46), Muscle Man (ep9), Old Timer#5 (ep30), Pirate#1 (ep41), Prince (ep25), Sailor#1 (ep20), Sailor#3 (ep21), Sailor#4 (ep21), Sea Monster#2 (ep7), Sea Monster#2 (ep46), Shark#2 (ep5), Skull (ep7) *David Kaye - Captain Santiago (ep43) *Dee Bradley Baker - Cat (ep16), Fish Head Monster#1 (ep16), Fish Head Monster#3 (ep16), Monkey (ep19) *Greg Baldwin - Constable (ep20), Sir Pattington (ep20) *Gregg Turkington - Angry Guy (ep22), Awesome Genie (ep21), Barker (ep35), Baron Berzerker (ep27), Cameron (George; ep24), Cashier (ep24), Cashier (ep32), Cole (ep34), Constable (ep30), Crew Member#2 (ep28), Guy#4 (ep24), Guy#5 (ep26), Half-Pint (ep23), Hat Salesman (ep24), Knife Pirate (ep23), Man#2 (ep24), Man#2 (ep30), Manticore (ep26), Merman#4 (ep32), Mikey (ep34), Minotaur#2 (ep35), Old Man (ep22), Old Man (ep35), Old Timer#3 (ep30), Pirate (ep37), Prisoner (ep26), Richard (ep35), Sailor (ep28), Sailor#2 (ep21), Sailor#6 (ep21), Slippery Pete (eps32-39), Tall Constable (ep22), Tomas the Poet (ep28), Vendor (ep33) *Grey DeLisle - Big Woman (ep17), Dr. Proctor (ep24), Flirtatious Lady (ep9), Frida (ep46), Gertrude (ep9), Ms. Leading (ep32), Old Lady (ep45), Old Woman (ep45), Peter (ep32), Tickled Lady (ep9), Woman (ep39), Woman (ep45) *J.K. Simmons - Captain (ep28), Crew Member#3 (ep28), Latch (ep40), Match (ep40), Merman#2 (ep32), Pirate (ep32), Poseidon *Jackie Buscarino - Girl (ep31), Girl#1 (ep17), Girl Voice (ep17), Mermaid Queen Skymaid (ep17), Ms. Leading, Poseidon's Daughter (ep32), Sally Syrup *Jeff Glen Bennett - Admiral (ep38), Andrew#2 (ep25), Baby Bird (ep12), Bald Dude (ep23), Banker (ep2), Banker (ep41), Beardy (ep4), Ben Boozle (ep14), Bill (ep38), Boy (ep12), Boy#2 (ep18), Boy#3 (ep18), Bruce (ep43), Business Man, Constable#2 (ep33), Cruise Officer (ep19), Cursinc Booth Operator (ep8), Dad (ep32), Dips (ep10), Dude#1 (ep16), Fantasy Drawer (ep29), Female Bird (ep12), First Mate, Fisherman (ep2), Fisherman (ep39), Fisherman#2 (ep6), Founding Father (ep41), Gang Member#1 (ep42), Gentleman (ep17), Guy#2 (ep22), Guy#6 (ep26), Guy at Counter (ep16), Guy with Stick in Eye (ep43), Hair (ep13), Hair's Dad (ep13), Heckler#2 (ep13), Historian (ep19), Hot Dog Guy (ep18), Hot Dog Vendor (ep25), Island Guy#2 (ep7), Jayde (ep42), John (ep46), Johnny (ep34), Judge#3 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep30), Lady Nickelbottoms, Leader (ep13), Leader's Dad (ep13), Little Girl (ep15), Little Guy (ep6), Lord Hotcakes (ep15), Man (ep6), Man#1 (ep9), Man#1 (ep30), Man in Attendance (ep9), Man of the World (ep15), Mate (ep16), Mechanical Genie (ep11), Merman#4 (ep46), Minisculite Leader (ep36), Mrs. Withersby (ep2), Navy Officer#2 (ep38), Noseless Ned (ep6), Old Lady (ep44), Old Man (ep45), Old Timer#2 (ep42), Other Constable (ep34), Pancake Vendor (ep15), Pancakes (ep15), Pirate Captain (ep14), Pirate Captain (ep34), Ponce de Leroy (ep44), Pool Hall Guy#2 (ep37), Private Investigator (ep19), Raul (ep21), Real Adventurer Guy, Ropes Pierre, Russian Guy#3 (ep26), Sailor (ep9), Sailor (ep33), Sailor (ep39), Sailor (ep42), Sailor#1 (ep8), Sailor#1 (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep12), Sailor#2 (ep45), Sailor#3 (ep17), Scoops Penington, Sea Monster#3 (ep46), Sea Urchin Leader (ep39), Seal Trainer (ep13), Secret Guy (ep15), Shark#3 (ep5), Slippery Pete, Spanish Guy#3 (ep24), Steve (ep8), Suave Man (ep9), Tattoo Pirate, The Inventor, The Professor, Three Eyed Gus (ep11), Ticket Seller (ep18), Toaster (ep20), Town Crier (ep27), Trolley Hag (ep6), Vendor (ep27), Vendor (ep32), Victim Urchin (ep13), W.D. Muttonfluffer (ep10), Watch (ep40), Young Suitor-Old Man#4 (ep29) *June Foray - Kelly (ep31), Kid in Contest (ep29), Mother (ep31), Ruth (ep29), Teacher (ep31) *Kent Osborne - Artist Kid (ep4), Big Guy (ep16), Boy#1 (ep31), Boy#2 (ep31), Camera Boy (ep30), Cindy (ep17), Delinquent#1 (ep4), Guy with Plague (ep7), Island Guy#1 (ep7), Merkid (ep32), Old Salty (ep17), Pirate#3 (ep34), Pirate in Booth (ep16), Plant Man (ep16), Poseidon's Son (ep32), Sailor#1 (ep12), Sailor#1 (ep17), Sailor#2 (ep7), Scratch (ep40), Small Boy (ep12), Thomas Hatch *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bandage Urchin (ep13), Burglary Bill (ep6), Cammie (ep4), Candy (ep9), Captain (ep25), Contestant#1 (ep9), Cop (ep2), Dock Guy (ep6), First Mate, Gambler#2 (ep2), Lil' Urchin (ep13), Milos (ep25), Murdock, Pirate Cat Plaque (ep5), Psycho (ep2), Robber (ep11), Sailor (ep14), Sailor#1 (ep11), Sailor#2 (ep11), Sailor#3 (ep11), Shark#1 (ep5), Shark Captain (ep5), Shop Owner (ep6), Stranger (ep4) *Pendleton Ward - Rower#1 (ep14), Sail Boss (ep14) *Richard McGonagle - Announcer (ep4), Bearded Man in Crowd (ep9), Big Genie (ep21), Eight-Armed Willy, Fisherman (ep11), Kid#5 (ep5), McGee, Rufus (ep9), Ugly Beard (ep11) *Roz Ryan - Kinsman#7 (ep45), Kinsman#10 (ep45) *S. Scott Bullock - Bald Guy (ep13), Big Arm Pete (ep23), Book Hook Salesman (ep14), Bully Urchin (ep13), Candy Hole Owner (ep14), Captain Handy, Captain Lasquarda, Captain Ridiculous, Charles, Cheeks (ep13), Cheek's Dad (ep13), Colonel Wagglebottoms, Dashing Danny's Twin (ep46), Executioner (ep42), Father (ep23), First Mate (eps27-43), Fisherman#1 (ep20), Fisherman#2 (ep10), Fisherman#3 (ep41), Frank (ep8), Gambler#3 (ep2), Gang Member#2 (ep42), Guy#4 (ep26), Harvey (ep18), Jameson the Bookkeeper (ep28), Justice of the Peace (ep9), Kid Nickels (ep2), Lady (ep12), Leader (ep30), Linda (ep34), Little Lord Tittering (ep20), Lord Nickelbottoms (ep2), Male Bird (ep12), Man (ep33), Man#3 (ep30), Man in Harvey (ep18), Man in Mic (ep20), Merman#1 (ep46), Merman#3 (ep32), Mute Mike (ep8), Nork the Constable, Norm the Constable, Oar Boss (ep14), Oar Master (ep26), Old Sailor (ep21), Old Scientist (ep8), Old Timer#1 (ep30), Old Timer#1 (ep42), Old Woman (ep8), Patch, Peg-Leg Sailor (ep21), Pirate#3 (ep43), Pool Hall Guy#1 (ep37), Pool Hall Kid (ep37), Poseidon's Son (ep40), Punsie McKale (ep10), Sailor (ep9), Sailor (ep43), Sailor#1 (ep18), Sailor#2 (ep20), Sailor#5 (ep20), Sea Captain, Sea Monster#4 (ep46), Small Man (ep23), Secretary (ep41), Supreme Leader (ep24), Tattoo Pirate (ep36), Tuppence (ep29), Urchin Dad (ep14), Waiter (ep17), Worker (ep8), Young Suitor-Old Man#2 (ep29), Young Suitor-Old Man#5 (ep29) *Steve Little - Baboon Charlie (ep11), Babyface (ep22), Batch (ep40), Breadcrumb Guy (ep18), Butt Guy (ep15), Chompie (ep35), Crab Man (ep14), Crew Member#4 (ep28), Crying Sailor (ep9), Cubbie Boy (ep18), Deck Boss (ep14), Eye Patch (ep14), Fake Genie (ep21), Fisherman (ep45), Fisherman#2 (ep20), Franklin the Adventure Writer (ep28), Gang Four Leader (ep42), Giant (ep16), Giant Baby (ep11), Giant Leader (ep36), Girl#2 (ep17), Guy#2 (ep24), Handsome Pete, Heckler#1 (ep13), Islang Guy#3 (ep7), Jesús (ep38), Kid#5 (ep30), Kinsey (ep25), Kinsman#2 (ep45), Lazy Bones (ep35), Lolly Poopdeck, Lookout (ep14), Man#1 (ep24), Man#2 (ep9), Man in Crowd (ep20), Mer-Doctor (ep46), Merman#3 (ep46), Minotaur#1 (ep35), Mitchard (ep35), Mortician (ep44), Mother Barber, Musician (ep45), Natch (ep43), Nathan (ep32), Navy Officer#1 (ep38), Nostalgic Sailor (ep9), Nut (ep7), Oar Master, Old Timer#2 (ep30), Phatch (ep40), Pirate (ep36), Pirate (ep46), Pirate#1 (ep34), Pirate#2 (ep41), Pirate#2 (ep43), Pirate Captain, Poppi Moneybucks (ep22), Portrait Painter, Pudge (ep34), Pun Pirate#1 (ep10), Recistrar (ep27), Redington (ep34), Sailor#2 (ep8), Sailor#2 (ep17), Sailor#3 (ep8), Sailor#5 (ep21), Satch (ep40), Sea Monster (ep30), Sea Monster#1 (ep7), Sea Monster#3 (ep7), Seagull (ep36), Sewer Guy (ep20), Ship Barker (ep18), Ship Captain (ep18), Snaggle Tooth, Snatch, The Moon, Wedgie Man (ep13), Young Suitor-Old Man#1 (ep29), Young Suitor-Old Man#6 (ep29) *Steve Pierce - Peedoo (ep20), Sailor#3 (ep20), Tee Hee Tummy Tums (ep20) *Thurop Van Orman - Boy#4 (ep31), Catch (ep40), Cirdle Pirate (ep23), Constable#1 (ep33), Delinquent#2 (ep4), Dips (ep31), Female Pirate (ep34), Fish (ep15), Fisherman (ep23), Gang Six Leader (ep42), Guy#7 (ep26), Jackflap (ep5), Kid#1 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep30), Kinsman#3 (ep45), Kinsman#4 (ep45), Little Bearded Sailor (ep9), Little Kid ep36), Merman#5 (ep46), Mrs. Tummy Tums (ep20), Old Man (ep11), Old Man (ep33), Old Man#3 (ep29), Old Man#7 (ep29), Old Woman (ep33), Patient (ep11), Piece of Candy (ep21), Pipe (ep5), Pirate#2 (ep4), Poseidon's Daughter (ep40), Poseidon's Son (ep23), Rower#2 (ep14), Sailor#1 (ep7), Sailor#3 (ep14), Sea Monster#5 (ep46), Son (ep23), Squatch (ep40), Tall Constable (ep46), Tiny Clause (ep41), Water Boy (ep27), Woman in Attendance (ep9) Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons